Dragon Instinct - Romance Troubles
by Matsuri
Summary: This is a new fic starting the next gen gang. Bra is determined to set Marron up but some strange goings on lead to a dramatic turn of events.


Dragon Instinct  
Part 1- Romance Troubles  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! What a homerun! Another great victory for the Panthers"  
  
The crowd jeered in a erruption of cheers as the commentator commended the Panthers win over the Jaguars.  
  
The boys headed there way back to the changing rooms. A young red head in the audience jumped the fence and ran over to the dark haired boy.  
"Wow Niko!"  
She stops, panting hard trying to catch her breath after screaming and cheering.  
"You are just so cool" *pants again*  
"Uhh thanks" Niko gestured, trying to stop her from continuing. Niko hated Misty. She only ever wanted to speak to him after a game when everyone was cheering him on.  
  
"Hey Niko!!! Stop chatting up the girls and get in here man!". One of Niko's teammates called out to him in a tremendous roar from the guys changing room. Niko rolled his eyes then smirked watching the guys clown around.  
  
"Wanna go out tonight?" yelled the red head after finally being able to catch her breath.  
"I don't think so, I have some stuff to go over for my computer science exam tommorow"  
Misty shrugged. She hated hearing Niko talking about his studies. "I wish you wasn't such a bookworm Niko. It doesn't look good you know". With that Misty walked away. yelling to her freinds to wait up for her.  
Niko rolled his eyes. He was pleased to have escaped one of Misty's social gatherings. He hated how two faced she could be. "That girl is all skirt and no brains!". Niko then realised how very little of a skirt she had. "Okay maybe, no skirt and no brains?....ah forget it!" Niko glanced up to the crowd when a blonde caught his eye. He stared for a moment. He recognised the face.  
  
The changing room door opened again with a wild roar. Niko looked back at his teamates and then proceeded to join them.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"That was amazing game" yelled Trunks amongst all the confusion going on in the stands.  
"I don't know? I thought the Panthers were pretty poor today". Everyone turned to stare at Goten who had a hotdog in one hand and a large coke in the other with 'Big Slurp' written on the side.  
Everyone grabbed something and threw it at him.  
  
"Hey!! Stop that!!"  
  
"Everyone knows that our college has the greatest team" jeered Bra, with a tongue sticking out of her mouth at Goten.  
"........and the hottest guys!" Pan added.  
Trunks ears pricked up.  
"Hey!?" with a little jealousy in his voice.  
"Don't worry Trunks, you're still my number one guy" Pan snuggled up next to him and then started rubbing his leg.  
"Uhh he he. I know" Trunks answered, in a goofy voice whilst a pale red glow slowly crept up onto his face. Everyone started to laugh. Bra suddenly noticed that Marron wasn't really paying much attention. She looked half dazed and her eyes were big and dreamy looking.  
"Hey Marron, what you looking at?"  
Marron quickly snapped back into reality.  
"Umm...nothing"  
Bra looked down onto the baseball field to see Niko walking towards the changing rooms.  
"You are so obsessed with that guy. Why don't you just ask him out?"  
Marron blushed. "No I'm not!! I just think that he could do alot better then that Misty girl. She treats him so bad."  
Bra moved to the seat closest to Marron.  
"Well rumour has it that they broke up. I guess he's just had enough of her. You know, I could try to arrange something between the two of you but seeing as you don't like him, I guess I wont bother".  
Bra slumped back in her chair with an evil smirk on her face.  
"Really?!! They broke up??!!!"  
Bra nodded.  
"Ok I admit it. I really do like him. So do you really think that you could try to hook us up?"  
Marron started to think about what she had just asked. Bra was the queen of catastrophe date making. She had always managed to rope Marron into a series of blind dates with almost everyone that she knew. They always ended badly.  
"Actually........"  
Bra interjected " Great! Leave it all to me"  
Marron shuddered. Those words were none too familiar to her.   
  
*************************  
The next day  
  
Marron and Bra were laying down on the field. It was another very hot day. Everyone had the sensible idea to stay indoors except Bra and Marron. Bra reached over towards her bottle of water and then started drinking it.  
"Pan?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Explain to me again why we are sitting out here?"  
Bra sat up and then leant on her elbows.   
"Haven't I explained this already?" Bra sighed and then continued.  
"Everyday at around 2 p.m Niko comes out of class and then heads to the cafeteria." She pointed to the stretch of distance between the main entrance of the college and cafeteria. "That will give us roughly 8.6 sceonds to approach him." Bra laid back down and then smiled, relieved to how perfect her plan was. Marron couldn't believe how Bra had managed to work all this out. She questioned herself whether to ask her but thought best not to. Suddenly Goten came out of class. He had seen Marron and Bra through the window and he went bounding over to meet them. He stood right over them casting a shadow on both of their faces.  
"Are you guys nuts?!! It boiling out here".   
Bra reached out, grabbing hold of Goten's hand then she pulled him down.  
"Don't stand in the way! I wont be able to see if he's coming or not"  
Goten rolled himself over and then started massaging the back of his head.  
"Hey! That wasn't necessary. So who are we waiting for?"  
Marron clasped her hands to her eyes.  
"Oh great! Now everyone is going to know about this!!".  
Goten became even more interested.   
"Know about what? Come on, you can tell me"  
Bra then explained to Goten the whole situation and divulged further by explaining her matser plan to approach him and get a date for Marron.  
Goten turned to Marron.  
"You like Niko?!!!"  
Marron clasped her hands further and further over her face trying to hide her embarassment.  
Bra interrupted. "Let's face it, who doesn't. He is really hot"  
Goten held both of his hands to face and then made his eyes look dreamy. Goten did his best to impersonate a crazed girl fan at a boyband concert.  
"Wow! That guy is such a stud. He's just so dreamy".  
Bra elbowed sharply in his side.   
"Stop that Goten! Look at what you are doing to Marron"  
Goten stopped seeing Marron almost about to collapse in embarassment.  
He edged his way over to her. "Sorry Marron. You should have just told me. Me and him are in the same computer science class."  
Maron and Bra looked up at him both puzzled and amazed.   
"You do computer science??!! I had no idea that you were such a brain Goten" said Marron a little shocked.  
Goten's sweat dropped. "Well I never said that I was any good at it, but don't tell my mom that."  
"Aren't you supposed to be having a test today?" Bra asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah! But that's not until....."  
Goten looked down at his watch. It was 2 o'clock.  
"OH MY GOD!!!! It's finished!!!"  
Goten collapsed on the ground and twitched violently.  
  
Bra suddenly noticed Niko coming out of class.   
"Look look. there he is"  
  
Niko had quite a numer of books in his hands. He started walking over casually towards the cafeteria in his dark blue jeans and white vest top. Bra prepare herself to jump up and go towards him when two very myjestical figures approached him in uniform. They appeared to be security guards for the college.  
"Oh great!" Bra sighed.   
"I don't remember seeing them a moment ago?" Marron questioned.  
Goten looked up. "Do you feel that?"  
Bra nodded. "yeah, something doesn't feel right."  
  
Before any of them had a chance to think, Niko was sent flying backwards into the wall.  
"What the hell?!!"  
Goten got up and ran towards them. He flared his ki and then charged towards them. "Grrrr, I'll show you!!". Goten's fist slammed straight into the side of his face. The man didn't budge. He didn't even flinched. He grabbed the front of Goten's face and then slammed it into the ground.  
"This has nothing to do with you saiyan. Keep out of it!!"  
The man signalled to his partner to go and get Niko.  
  
Bra and Marron stood dazed and confused with what was happening. "I think we'd better help out" Bra suggested. Bra and Marron charged themseleves up and then soared over to help.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile Trunks and Pan who were in the mall nearby could sense thier friends energy levels flare up.  
"It looks like something is going on!!"  
Trunks and Pan headed out into the open and then soared off to meet them.  
  
***********************  
  
Marron, Bra and Goten were apperaing to have the upper hand on one of the men until one of his blast sent them all flying back into ground. The other man was still slowly making his way over to Niko. Niko was fading in out of conciousness. Each time he opened his eyes the dark figure kept moving closer and closer towards him until he stood right over him.  
"Finally we meet, Akira. I have been searching for a very long time for you".He picked Niko up by his arm and watched him hang loosely.  
"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to live Kuji".  
  
  
Goten pushed the rubble off his chest. He shook his head and then looked around for Bra and Marron.  
"Bra, Marron!!! Are you guys okay?!!"  
Bra head appeared up from the rubble closely followed by Marron.  
"Where have these freaks come from?" Marron questioned.  
Goten got up. "I don't know, but they are really starting to piss me off" Goten transformed into a super saiyan and then went back out to fight.  
Trunks was waiting outside the building already in his super saiyan form. "What the hell is going on!?"  
Goten landed down next to him in a fighting stance.  
"I wish I knew" They both went straight at him and started pounding him with a series of punches and kicks. The man was clearly overwhelmed. With one strong ki blast the mans body disintergrated in a pile of ash and dust.   
Trunks and Goten both landed. They were soon accompanied by Pan, Marron and Bra.  
"Well there's one of them" Goten sighed.  
"How many more are there?" Pan asked.  
"Just one more, I think he's gone after Niko".  
They all flared round to the side of the building where Niko had gone through the wall. The man had Niko pressed up against the other wall with a hand tightly gripping his throat. Niko struggled to try to defend himself. Seeing Niko near death Trunks and Niko went straight towards him only to hit some kind of force wall protecting him. They banged on it and then fired various ki blasts at it but it just wouldn't break.  
"Now what are we going to do?" yelled Marron.  
They stood on in horror watching Niko slowly getting limp until there was no movement at all. The man looked back at the Z gang and smiled. "Sorry saiyans, but I cannot alot you to interfere"  
He turned back to look at Niko to see that his eyes were glowing green. His black shoulder length hair flickered wildly with electricity.  
"What are you doing?!!" yelled the man. "Stop that!!". The man tighten his grip. Niko suddenly exploded in a ray of green light sending a pulsing beam of energy straight through him. The man screamed as he was thrown backwards and then faded away in the bright light.  
  
The Z gang covered there eyes slowly watching the light subside leaving. After opening them again Niko collapsed with exhaustion. 


End file.
